Mother Of The Cards
by Kitty-Black-Heart
Summary: 5 000 years ago The pharoah of Egypt saved the world and sealed away the shadow realm but if that is true how did he die and where did the shadow realm come from. Yugi finds himself pulled into a battle set in motion since Ancient Egypt where they failed


Kit: Hi people. This is my first time writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fanficion so please be gentle when reviewing. Please don't flame. This chapter is only going to start it off so nothing really big is going to happen in it just yet. Mostly just a legend on what happened in the characters past lives.  
  
Ryo: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mother Of The Cards  
'Thoughts' "Speaking" // telepathically speaking. //  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
5000 years ago the pharaoh of Egypt saved the world but then if he saved it how come they've all been reincarnated. It was because of what the reincarnated spirits of the millennium items can't remember that happened 4998 years ago. Where the world was in great danger and the heroes failed but were able to buy time for them selves to be reincarnated and try again but can they succeed or will they be doomed to repeat their mistakes and fail again.  
  
Let's go through a few things about the cards the gods saw the terrible things going on in the world and decided to create a new goddess one who could control monsters and create them for the humans of Egypt to use to play games where no one would get hurt because the monsters would get their own realm the shadow realm where all wounds would be healed. So they did such but gave her a human form so she could take care of the cards and so she could teach the Egyptians her magic so they could use the tablets which hold the monsters. They did this but things did not work out the kingdoms of Egypt used the monsters for war and tried to kill each other. So the goddess or mother of the cards as the gods called her created the millennium items which she gave to the people she saw fit to have them and guard her cards but only one remained in control of his mind from the great power given he was the pharaoh and he stopped the fighting using the millennium puzzle and brought all the guardians together. Except for one who went completely insane and tried to destroy the world the goddess seeing that her guardians took strength from the people they called lovers to gave them her power as well even one high priest a Seth who she had fallen for she gave the strongest millennium item of all the millennium heart. They then went off to face the other guardian holding the now referred to item the dark millennium item. The goddess by law of the gods could not interfere unless her guardians failed. In which they did one by one falling victim to the more powerful enemy either by sacrificing them selves for their love or by attacking in a blind rage out of lose or just making a fatal mistake and falling prey to the enemy. Till all were gone the goddess then strikes but from giving all that power over the years weakened so she could not kill him and stop him from being reincarnated in the future so she cast a spell on his dieing form so that when he was reincarnated so was all her guardians only the original guardians would be trapped in the millennium items only allowed to be set free by their soul mates their lovers who will be reincarnated with a human form and not spirit. Except before he died their enemy did one last thing knowing that the goddess herself was dieing and would be reincarnated at the same time placed a curse so that when she and her spirit guardians lovers are reincarnated they would take the form of a man and not a woman so her powers would be useless because she and her guardians can not use their full power unless they draw from their emotions and lovers strength. The gods saw this and so in an act to help their child goddess created new millennium items to help guide them on their way but if only the people who held them figured out how to use them.  
  
Yugi sat in class half listening to the teacher. Today was the last day of school and summer vacation was only minutes away. 'I wonder what ever one is going to do now that the fighting has stopped about getting the millennium items.' Thought Yuugi. 'I hope we can all get along and have a fun vacation together.' Just then the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom as fast as they could. Yuugi went to his locker and was heading out of the school grounds when he heard. "Yuugi!" Katsuya Jounouchi his best friend called to him. The blonde boy ran up to his multi coloured haired friend.  
  
"Hey Jou." Yugi responded to his friend.  
  
"So Yugi what are you doing this summer vacation?" Jou asked.  
  
"Nothing much I was thinking maybe all of us could go to the beach since we get along better now." Yugi said.  
  
"Cool that sounds like a great idea but you'll have to count me out my mom and sis are going to Egypt and they invited me along it's going to be so cool. I can't wait and I was hoping you could tell the others for me." Jou replied to him.  
  
"Wait a second Jou you didn't tell the others. Why not? How come you can't just tell them?" Yugi pouted 'He really hated it when Jou was like this.'  
  
"Well Anzu's pretty mad at me, Honda will probably worry and think I'm hiding something, Ryu will just worry, Duke don't really know, and Malik don't really care so please Yugi can you just tell them for me." Jou then proceeded to do the puppy dog look sticking his bottom lip out and making big watery eyes.  
  
"Oh alright but you owe me, so when are you going and when will you be back?" Yugi asked. 'Probably is leaving in a few days and won't be back for awhile. How an I gonna explain this to the others.'  
  
"Thanks Yugi I'll be leaving in two days and won't be back for three weeks. Well bye!" Jou then ran off heading to his house.  
  
Yugi just walked for awhile until what Jou said sunk in. 'Oh great now how was he gonna explain this and why'd Jou always ask him to do this' sigh.  
  
/Don't worry hikari everything will be alright. / Yami spoke to him through their mind link.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Hikari=light Kit: Well that's it for now R&R please. L8er. 


End file.
